One on One
by IncessantOblivion
Summary: Kagami goes to Aomine's house to return his shoes and maybe continue that one on one basketball match they never really finished...but he and Aomine end up engaging in a completely different kind of one on one instead. EXPLICIT.
**A/N**

Welcome to my special corner of hell! I swear, I can never look at these characters the same way after writing this.

Well, basically all you need to know is this fic is set directly after Season 3 ends and it's my first all-out smut, so please be kind!

I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

 **One on One**

Kagami stood on Aomine's doorstep, fist raised to knock, wondering why he was there. Wondering why he'd gotten Aomine's address from Momoi. Wondering why she hadn't offered to do this herself. Wondering why he was glad she hadn't.

Actually, that last one was a bit of a lie. He knew why he was glad she hadn't taken away his admittedly flimsy reason for being here – because he desperately wanted to see him again. _Him_. Aomine Daiki, the best basketball player he'd ever played against and seen in his life. Sure, he'd had an even tougher battle with Akashi after that but it hadn't meant as much to him. Beating Aomine really meant something because Aomine was so much like himself in so many ways, in the way they played and who they were – wild animals, barely civil enough for polite society.

He'd thought that game would be the end of it, that this burning desire to match himself against Aomine would fade. He'd thought his desire to impress him would fade, because what else was there to impress him with? Wasn't basketball _it_?

For once, perhaps not.

So he knocked.

Kagami felt like he'd aged a whole year in the time it took Aomine to answer the door. _If this isn't actually Aomine answering I'm screwed_ , Kagami thought with mild panic. If someone other than Aomine answered the door he'd no longer have a reason to come here. If someone other than Aomine answered the door, he would have worked himself up to this for nothing – two days of starting and stopping this journey multiple times before he'd finally worked up the courage to even approach the damn house. As it was, he'd had to come in the morning because he knew if he waited until later he'd talk himself out of it. _Fuck, I should have factored parents into this before I came! Asked Momoi when they were mostly likely going to be at work or –_

The door opened to reveal Aomine, dressed in black sweatpants hanging from his narrow hips and a loose white wife-beater tank that exposed the corded, toned muscles of his arms, shoulders and chest. His hair was mussed, as though he'd just woken up. That theory was strengthened by the lazy yawn and heavy blinking. It seemed to take Aomine a few seconds to focus enough to see who was at the door. Once he recognised Kagami – who was frozen speechless at the sight of Aomine – his demeanour immediately shifted from one of mild annoyance to something that looked a lot like smug satisfaction. Kagami figured he should know _that_ expression well by now, considering it was the one Aomine wore most of the time alongside bored nonchalance.

He had a brief moment to regret his decision before Aomine grinned lazily and gripped the top of the door frame with his hands, leaning his weight on them, straining the muscles of his arms and shoulders. Kagami's mouth went dry and his mind blanked. Regret was a distant emotion now.

"Well, well. If it isn't Kagami Taiga. To what do I owe _this_ pleasure?" he drawled, and Kagami's toes curled in his shoes. Damn this guy for having such an effect on him when Kagami could never seem to ruffle him at all outside the basketball court, or even _on_ it most of the time.

Kagami tried to ignore the way Aomine looked hanging there and lifted the plastic bag in his hand, desperately hoping to gain some control of the situation. "I'm returning your shoes."

"Eh?" Aomine's smile dropped and an eyebrow lifted in surprise and disbelief. "I gave them to you, didn't I?"

Kagami shrugged. "Well, I figured they were more of a loan since we never did finish that one-on-one match to beat you for them."

Aomine's smirk returned, darker than before, and a shiver ran down Kagami's spine. "Ah, yes. Our one-on-one."

Something about the way Aomine said 'one-on-one' had Kagami flushing. He couldn't remember ever feeling so flustered and out of sorts in his life. _Come on, come on! Stop being intimidated by him! You've beaten him, remember? Nothing to feel intimidated over now!_

Kagami tried for his cockiest grin and replied with, "Yeah, though if you want I can play you for them again and we'll see who comes out on top this time. I gotta warn you though, it's gonna be me!"

"Who comes out on top, eh?" Aomine's voice was positively sinful, and his steadily darkening look was not far behind. "As much as I think being topped by you would be _quite_ the experience, trust me on this one, Kagami." Aomine's tongue darted out the corner of his mouth and licked across his lower lip before he leaned forward into Kagami's space, leaving only mere inches between them. His voice dropped into a gravelly whisper as he promised, "This time, _I'll_ being topping _you_."

Kagami felt like he was on fire, completely aflame from head to toe, burning hotter than the colour of the hair on his head. "I-I…um, I don't…uh…we're still talking about basketball, right?" Kagami managed to stutter out. _Aomine_ must _be talking about basketball, right? Right!?_

Aomine leaned back, closed his eyes, threw his head back and laughed, very obviously directed at Kagami, who silently fumed and burned and waited for him to finish. When he finally did, he opened his eyes and his gaze was so hot Kagami thought he might actually spontaneously combust on the spot. The only thing them kept him there was the hint of mocking alongside it. Kagami never had been able to back down when this guy condescended to him.

"Please, Kagami. Let's stop pretending you're here for the fucking shoes."

Kagami inhaled sharply as he rummaged around his brain for anything to say. "Wh…why else would I be here?" Stalling was the best he could come up with, apparently, and the weak thread of his voice hardly inspired confidence. But fuck, was he really supposed to be able to carry on proper conversation when Aomine was looking at him like that? Implying all these…these _things_?

Aomine leaned forward again, so far this time his mouth was next to Kagami's ear. "Because you've wondered."

"W-wondered what?" Kagami said on a gasp, powerless to move, powerless to respond in any other way.

"Wondered what it would be like, with me," Aomine whispered in response before leaning back again, allowing Kagami to draw in a desperate breath. "Don't worry," he continued, his lazy drawl back. "You're not the first who's seen me play ball and wondered how that translates to _other_ areas of life. Certainly not the first guy, either, if that's something you were wondering about." He took one looked at Kagami's stunned face and laughed again. "Who am I kidding, of course you wondered about that. Well, fortunately for you – and everyone else – I'm an equal opportunity player. I don't like to limit myself, as you should know by now." He smirked, Kagami gulped.

Aomine's expression turned sly, mocking. "It gets tedious sometimes, the steady stream of boys and girls coming up to me and saying 'Fuck me, Aomine-kun! Fuck me like you play. Please, fuck me _just like that_.'" Aomine affected a higher pitch for his mocking impersonation, causing Kagami's chest to clench with humiliation. He wasn't like that, was he? Was that even what he was asking for at all?

 _Yes_ , his mind whispered to him, betraying him. _Yes, that's_ exactly _what you want. Yes, you_ have _wondered what it would be like with him._

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't," Aomine continued, either not noticing or ignoring Kagami's internal struggle. "Depends on my mood really, but none of them excite me. Just like basketball used to be, I guess." Aomine shrugged in dismissal before his eyes pierced Kagami's. "But then, _you_ made basketball exciting for me again. So I've wondered, too, Kagami- _kun_. I've wondered what it would be like with _you_."

Kagami inhaled a sharp breath as Aomine's words hit him somewhere low in his stomach, causing a sensual heat to unfurl there. _Fuck, I'm getting hard and he hasn't even touched me._

"The way we move on court," Aomine continued, possibly noticing Kagami's complete inability to move or speak and taking pity on him. Or not, Kagami decided as Aomine kept talking. _This is more like punishment_. "The way we spin and dance around each other. It's like water, fluid and sensuous." His voice dropped, "It's like _sex_."

Kagami heaved air in and out of his lungs, completely and utterly enthralled, every bit of his resistance to this guy completely and utterly destroyed.

"But then, it's also aggressive, the way we play. Violent, even. It's rough and wild and an all-out fight for dominance." Aomine inhaled deeply through his nose, showing he wasn't completely unaffected by his own words, or perhaps it was the next words that really did it. "It's like _great_ sex."

 _Oh, fuck me_ , Kagami thought desperately, completely undone.

 _That's just what he wants_ , that little voice in his mind whispered back. _Don't make it so easy for him_.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you, Kagami- _kun_?" Aomine taunted, voice like silk. "You want it, so come on. Ask me for it, ask me to fuck you."

Kagami gulped in air and straightened his shoulders. No one could ever accuse him of being one to back down from a challenge, and that's exactly what this was. Aomine was trying to break him, make him beg for it. It didn't matter if Kagami was more than ready to do just that, he couldn't. Not yet, at least. First, he had to make Aomine work for it. He had to _excite_ him.

 _No fucking problem_ , Kagami though confidently.

Easier said than done, he soon realised as he said, "You want it too, Aomine. Said so yourself. So why don't you just take it?" He spread his hands out, opening up his body for Aomine's hungry gaze, and grinned. "I'm right here."

"That you are, all ready and willing right on my doorstep for my convenience," Aomine replied smoothly.

 _Shit_ , Kagami cursed internally. _He's got me there. Fucker_.

" _But_ ," Aomine's expression became serious, "I'm not going to make the first move this time, Kagami. _You_ came to _me_. I won't fuck you and let you turn this around in your head later, claiming I seduced you so you can run away from what this is. This has got to be _your_ choice. You've got to fucking own it. So. Right back at you." He grinned, looking more like a predator even though he was displaying himself like prey, "I'm right here."

 _Shit. Fuck. Damn_.

Kagami knew then that a large, subconscious part of him had hoped for just that, had hoped he could just show up here and Aomine would seduce him and they'd fuck and then if it didn't work out he'd have an easy out, a way to make this all just a lapse in judgment when faced with too great a temptation. It just figured the bastard wouldn't make it easy for him, not that he could blame him.

And there was that one thing Aomine had said that snagged in his thoughts, that suggestion that this was _something_.

"What is this, then?" Kagami asked, needing to know for sure.

Aomine shrugged. "I've fucked a lot of people and not given any of them a thought since the moment they left my life as quickly as they came into it." His eyes hardened, locking onto Kagami's. "But if I fuck you, you're not going anywhere."

Kagami's breath hitched and he felt his sweat cooling on his burning skin and heard blood rushing in his ears and his heart pounded furiously in his chest.

" _You're not going anywhere."_

Did Kagami _want_ to go anywhere? Did he want one time to be the only time? His body readily answered with a resounding _fuck no_ , but his heart? What did his heart want? Did it want to be risked on so unsure a bet as Aomine?

But then again, _was_ Aomine so unsure a bet? Sure, he'd fucked a lot of people but as he'd said, that was because they hadn't been enough for him, just like no one had been enough for him in basketball. But Kagami _was_ , so could he be enough for him in this way as well? Could he continue to excite Aomine long enough to prevent himself from getting his heart broken? Because that's where this would go, eventually. It was inevitable. His dick would not be the only thing intimately involved with Aomine. Hell, it had already started, judging by the way Aomine was looking at him.

It was that look on Aomine's face as he watched Kagami deliberate that decided it for him. He'd never seen Aomine look so cautious and vulnerable before. Aomine's heart was on the line as much as his own, Kagami realised in wonder. _That_ was why he was making sure Kagami knew _exactly_ what this was, because he didn't want his heart broken either.

 _And I have the ability to do that to him, just like he has with me._ That thought was truly astounding at first, but perhaps not so much after he continued to think about it. It was just like with basketball, really. He was the only one who could beat Aomine and Aomine was the only one who could truly challenge Kagami one-on-one. It made sense that they could be that for each other in this way as well.

 _One-on-one,_ Kagami thought with a smile. Those words held so much meaning for him now. But the time to question their intentions was over; Aomine's hands flexed restlessly against the door frame as he impatiently waited for Kagami's answer. There was really only one answer to give.

"Let me in."

Joy flashed across Aomine's face before it quickly reverted to his usual confident – no, _cocky_ – smirk. "There's an entrance fee."

Kagami rolled his eyes. "Of fucking course there is," he growled. He levelled his best glare at Aomine but when his smirk didn't budge he gave in with a sigh. "Fine, what is it, you bastard."

"A kiss," Aomine answered evilly. Yes, his tone could not be described as anything but pure evil right then.

"A kiss," Kagami repeated blankly.

"Yes. Not too big an ask considering what _else_ you came here for."

 _This guy…_ Kagami closed his eyes and tilted his head back, seeking wisdom in whatever form it would appear. _Why do I want to be here again?_ He looked back at Aomine, seeking a possible answer there, only to see him still hanging by the door frame as he had since the beginning, all loose, long limbs and sinewy, toned muscle and smooth, deeply tanned skin. The knowing, smug smirk on his face hadn't shifted and it made him look as fucking sexy as it always did. _Oh, right. That's why. Fucker._

" _Fine_ ," Kagami agreed, though his tone made it clear he wasn't happy about it. When Aomine didn't move he growled out impatiently, "Well, come on then. Don't have all day."

Aomine chuckled. "One: it will have been all day by the time I'm done with you."

 _Oh fuck. Fuck!_ Kagami thought frantically as his dick twitched in his basketball shorts. He glared at Aomine harder. _Damn him._

"Two: _you_ have to kiss _me_. There's a big difference between _saying_ and _doing_ , Kagami. I'm not going to touch you until you've kissed me, until you've shown me you know the difference."

Kagami's glare faltered. _Okay. Okay. Makes sense. Okay. I can do this. Okay._ He stepped forward, bringing himself directly into Aomine's personal space. He could feel the heat from Aomine's hard body radiate towards his own. He could smell the sweat on Aomine's skin, that intoxicating mix of masculinity and strength he didn't have the words to put a name to. Aomine's breath fanned across his lips and not for the first time Kagami cursed that they were the same height, that Aomine's deep blue eyes looked directly into his, that his lips were only a slight forward-motion away.

His hands were shaking, he realised as he heard the rustle of the plastic bag he still held for some unknown reason. His gaze travelled over Aomine's too-handsome face, down to the terrifying temptation of his lips _. I can do this. I want this. I do._

"Nervous?" Aomine taunted, no doubt having noticed the trembling and the all-too-obvious hesitation. "Kagami- _kun_?"

Kagami's jaw clenched in annoyance at the honorific he knew Aomine only used to condescend to him.

 _Fuck that._

He'd never claimed to be particularly clever guy; he acted on pure instinct both on and off the court. So why was he over-thinking this now? He needed to just switch his brain off and _act_ , do what felt right. And taking back control of the situation, giving Aomine a taste of his own medicine, _definitely_ felt right. He'd said he wouldn't touch Kagami until Kagami had kissed him.

 _Let's test that resolve._

Kagami dropped the plastic bag and the shoebox landed at their feet with a dull thud. Aomine looked down at it then back up at Kagami with raised eyebrows. His amused expression quickly disappeared when he no doubt saw the intense expression on Kagami's face.

 _Good_ , Kagami thought satisfactorily before gripping Aomine's jaw in his fingers, forcing his mouth to part while pulling him closer.

Kagami leaned forward the rest of the way and licked Aomine's bottom lip, following the trail Aomine had left with his own tongue earlier. He was about to say something cutting and pithy, like "Does that seem nervous to you?" or "How can I be nervous when you taste so good?", when Aomine promptly took back control of the situation by sucking Kagami's still-outstretched tongue into his mouth.

Kagami made a startled noise and then all thoughts of one-upping Aomine dissolved in a flurry of need and want. His lips followed his tongue as they clashed against Aomine's in a wet, desperate open-mouthed kiss. The hand on Aomine's jaw moved to grip the back of his neck, that damn slope of skin that had always taunted Kagami whenever he'd seen it, made him want to lick up its strong curve. Kagami forced Aomine's mouth against him harder and used his other hand to grip the side of Aomine's face, tilted it into the perfect angle, their mouths slanting and sliding against the other as their tongues duelled in and between their mouths.

It was Kagami's hands on Aomine so in theory he should be the one controlling their kiss, but Kagami had never felt less in control. Aomine taunted him with maddening flicks of his tongue inside his mouth, compelling Kagami to thrust his tongue deeply into Aomine's mouth, but Aomine would take control of it, sucking it between his lips until Kagami moaned. He would then slide his tongue alongside Kagami's, teasing him, prompting Kagami to attempt to swirl his tongue around Aomine's, before Aomine denied him that small amount of control too, swirling his own tongue around Kagami's instead.

Their kiss became a battle for dominance, the deciding factor being who could make the other person moan the most. Aomine was leading the competition by two moans, and Kagami couldn't decide whether that meant he was winning or losing. If it was losing it sure as hell felt a lot like winning.

It was everything Kagami knew it'd be and more. It was a lock clicking into place. It was the heat of fire and smoothness of water. It was two flames clashing, creating a hotter, larger, brighter fire, burning ceaselessly and out of control. It was two bodies of water, merging and flowing together as one. It felt _right_ , like coming home. It made more sense than anything in his life had since he'd first picked up a basketball. Kagami was consumed with Aomine, by Aomine, by lips on lips and tongue against tongue.

He didn't know how long they stood there like that, Aomine's hands in a death grip around the door frame, Kagami's hands in a vice grip around Aomine's face, tongues battling, lips clashing, moans shattering the relative stillness of the mid-morning air. It was probably minutes; it felt like hours.

Aomine ended their battle by biting down firmly on Kagami's bottom lip and drawing it out slowly between his teeth. Kagami didn't know whether to groan in pain or moan in pleasure, so he did both. That sensation straddled the line between the two so closely he couldn't tell where pain ended and pleasure began.

He was breathing heavily, chest heaving. Aomine's lips were wet and swollen and turned up into a hint of that ever-present smirk. They were both in exactly the same state, but it was Aomine who got the first word in. Good thing too since Kagami figured he was utterly incapable of thought or speech.

"Fee fucking paid," Aomine breathed out as he dropped his hands off the door frame, grabbed the front of Kagami's shirt in his fists, pulled him over the threshold, banged the door shut with his foot, and slammed Kagami up against it. This all happened in a second, Aomine obviously putting his natural skill on the basketball court to good use.

 _I guess he is as good in_ other _areas as he is on the court after all_ , Kagami thought giddily, as if _that_ had ever been in doubt. He was about to say so anyway, taunt Aomine with it, but instead he was rendered speechless yet again when Aomine immediately dropped to his knees, pulling Kagami's shorts and underwear down with him.

"Fuck!" Kagami shouted in surprise as his hard cock sprang free and hit his stomach.

"Problem?" Aomine asked casually before taking Kagami's length in his long fingers and licking up the underside of it.

 _Holy shit!_

"Um…no…" Aomine swirled his tongue around the throbbing head. "Shit! No, _fuck_ no. I was just, _ah_ …" his lips closed around the head before popping it back out, "I mean, what about…um…" he licked the side back down to the base, the up the other to the tip, "…what about foreplay, like more kissing? Isn't that… _ah_!" Aomine's mouth closed around him once again, this time halfway down, slicking his cock with spit. "Isn't that how these things usually go?"

Aomine drew his head back and pumped his closed fist over Kagami's dick, once, twice. "Kagami…" Aomine said as he looked up at him, eyes serious, and Kagami took a moment to take a mental snapshot of that image, of Aomine on his knees before him, his hand fisting his dick, looking up at him with eyes that meant business. "Basketball was our fucking foreplay. We don't need anymore. Now shut the fuck up and let me blow you."

Kagami closed his eyes and let his head _thunk_ back against the door as Aomine deep-throated his dick, taking it all the way down. "Yeah…" he managed to wheeze out pitifully. "Sounds good…"

 _Feels fucking unreal!_

He felt Aomine's hot, wet mouth work him a few times before it released Kagami's cock with a loud, obscene pop.

"Kagami." It was an order. Kagami instinctively reacted, immediately opening his eyes and looking down at Aomine, who did not look pleased. "Did I tell you that you could close your eyes?"

Kagami blinked down at him in surprise, unable to do much more than answer with a blank "Uh, no" when his cock was bouncing centimetres from Aomine's lips.

"Then keep your eyes on me. You close them, I stop. Understand?"

It sounded more like a threat than a question, but at this point Kagami would do anything to get Aomine's mouth around him again.

"Yes!" It came out as more of a squeak than a proper answer, which apparently wasn't good enough for Aomine because he glared up at Kagami. "Do whatever it takes to keep your eyes open and I'll give you the best fucking blow job you've ever had. Think you can manage that, Kagami- _kun_?"

It was the _kun_ that got to him through the haze of lust and need. "Yes," Kagami gritted out between clenched teeth. "Now maybe you should stop talking and put your money with your mouth is."

Aomine smirked up at him, "I've already got something where my mouth is, though," and took Kagami deep once again.

The next few minutes passed in a blur of sensation as Aomine's mouth and hands moved up and down Kagami's length, alternating between fast and hard and soft and slow. Aomine's free hand played with his balls off and on, stopping whenever Kagami's dick pulsed in his mouth, threatening to erupt. Kagami brace his hands on the wall on either side of the narrow entryway, muscles straining, doing – as Aomine had directed – whatever it took to keep his eyes from closing in sheer ecstasy.

His mouth was making sounds he'd never heard from it before. His stomach clenched as he tried to hold back his building orgasm. His jaw clenched and teeth grinded together as he willed his body to keep up with Aomine's expert ministrations, to not let him win here too. But Kagami knew that even though Aomine was the one on his knees with the dick in his mouth, he was the one in complete control. Kagami was a puppet being masterfully played, the cock being absolutely ravaged by Aomine's hands and mouth the string with which he played him.

Aomine lightly nipped the head of Kagami's cock with his teeth, causing Kagami to yell something unintelligible and slam his fist against the wall. He could have sworn he heard what sounded like a picture frame crashing to the floor somewhere, but couldn't focus on it through his desperate attempt to fight off his suddenly-rising climax. But it was no use; that little nip had done him in.

"I'm going to come!" he shouted and Aomine immediately backed off before squeezing the base of Kagami's cock, preventing such an action.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Aomine?" Kagami heaved and his face dripped sweat.

Aomine stood up before him and smirked before grabbing Kagami's jaw in his fingers. He turned Kagami's head to the side before leaning forward and biting Kagami's earlobe with his teeth. "You're not going to come until I let you," he growled into Kagami's ear. "And I'll let you just before I fuck you, so you're nice and relaxed when I finally slide into you. Then I'm going to give it to you so good you'll be hard again in minutes."

Kagami panted. "If you're trying to stop me from coming, this is _not_ how you do it."

Aomine ran the back of his fingers lightly down the side of Kagami's jaw. "I just want to reassure you, Kagami- _kun_. I want you to know I'm going to do everything in my power to make it good for you. _So_ good." He smiled at him, a knowing, sly smile. "This is your first time after all."

Kagami's startled blink must have given him away, because Aomine chuckled darkly. "You think I can't spot a virgin ass a mile away? Much less one who turns up at my door, trembling from nerves and barely-contained excitement."

Kagami felt himself blush and turned his head away, hating the truth to Aomine's words. So what if he'd never been fucked? He'd never met a guy he wanted to top him, and because of his size, strength and personality, every guy he'd ever been with – the few there have been – always assumed he'd be the top anyway. Besides, how hard could it be, being the bottom? The guys he'd fucked always seemed like they were having a grand old time, and he couldn't imagine Aomine would be any worse at topping that Kagami was. Hell, he'd probably be better, knowing the bastard.

 _Fucker_.

"I've never had virgin ass before," Aomine admitted as he leisurely traced Kagami's bottom lip with his thumb, as though Kagami wasn't standing there hard as a fucking rock, desperate with the need to come. "But don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

Kagami met Aomine's eyes dead on. "I believe you. I trust you."

Aomine grabbed Kagami's face and kissed him hard and fast. "I needed to be inside you ten minutes ago. Follow me."

Kagami pulled his shorts back up – going _very_ carefully over his now-painful erection – and followed Aomine throughout the small house towards a back room, eyes roving over the way Aomine's muscles moved underneath all that tanned skin as he walked, his gait as graceful as a cat's. A big cat. A predatory cat.

Every movement was smooth and deliberate, though he knew Aomine didn't think about it at all. He just _was_. That was the first thing that had made Kagami notice Aomine in a different way to just admiring and, frankly, envying his skill at basketball. It was the way he moved that had Kagami watching Aomine every time he entered his presence to the time he left, tracking him, admiring him, _wanting_ him. And now he was here, right in front of him, taking off his shirt and turning around to lean on the doorway into his room, long, thick erection tenting his dark sweatpants.

 _Fuck me. How did I get so lucky? How can_ he _want_ me _? Look at him!_

Aomine slid his hot gaze down Kagami's long body. "Take off your clothes."

Kagami's jaw dropped. "Um…isn't anyone home?" he stalled.

Aomine scoffed. "Because I'd definitely suck you off in the entryway if my family was home. Nice try, what's your next stalling tactic?"

Kagami absently palmed his aching dick and realised what a big mistake that was when one, it just made the ache more intense and two, Aomine's gaze zeroed in on it like he could go for another round of dick-sucking right then and there, which wouldn't work at all because Kagami was convinced just the touch of Aomine's fucking pinky finger on his dick would be enough to make it explode at this point.

Aomine sighed in amusement and shook his head at Kagami. "Why so shy, Kagami- _kun_? You've just had your dick in my mouth – a little late for modesty, don't you think?"

Kagami scowled at him. "I _know_ that. And I'm not embarrassed or fucking shy." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "It just seems so sudden. Like it's moving so fast."

"I know," Aomine purred. "I know what you want." He slowly walked towards him, smooth as a panther, and trailed a finger across his collarbone. "You want me to seduce you."

"I…" Kagami was mesmerised by the look on Aomine's face, all lazy sensuality and heated promise.

Aomine's head dipped forward and he followed his finger with his tongue as it slid up Kagami's neck. The fingers of his other hand slipped under the front of Kagami's shirt and lightly trailed the skin over his ridged abs.

Kagami's breathing shallowed as Aomine's teeth nipped the underside of his jaw and as his fingers explored higher up Kagami's torso, lightly trailing over a nipple.

"You _really_ like this, don't you?" Aomine's dark laugh did nothing to douse the fire in Kagami's veins. If anything, it fanned it hotter. "Who would have thought my wild tiger would like some slow seduction, so at odds with his aggressive personality." Aomine suddenly pinched Kagami's nipple, making him flinch and moan, long and loud. "But you still like it hard. And that's what you're getting first – hard and rough and violent. First, I'm going to fuck you in every meaning of the word." Kagami's breath hitched before he moaned again. "Then, maybe the third time we fuck today – because we're _definitely_ doing this more than once – maybe then I'll make love to you slowly."

Kagami's breath shuddered out of his body. "What…" he swallowed, tried again. "What's the second time?"

Aomine pushed Kagami's shirt up over his chest, following its progress with his tongue, and Kagami reflexively lifted his arms so Aomine could pull it off him completely. "The second time? I was thinking you could fuck me."

Kagami grabbed Aomine's face in his hands and brought it up to his own. "Really?" he asked incredulously. He'd had no idea until just that moment how much he truly wanted to fuck Aomine, to be inside him. If anything, Kagami thought he'd have to dominate the shit out of him before he'd decide Kagami was worthy of it, but here he was, freely offering.

A small half-smile quirked up one side of Aomine's mouth. "Yes, really. You have nothing to prove to me, Kagami. The games we play here are for fun, not for the right to do things to or with the other. I _want_ you to fuck me."

Kagami had no words, so he slammed his mouth against Aomine's and kissed him with all he had. Aomine broke away laughing, his hands covering Kagami's. "I guess that's a 'Yes please and thank you very much'?"

Kagami eyes burned into Aomine's. "I need you to fuck me right now."

Aomine's smile dropped and his expression became urgent. He pulled Kagami's hands off his face and tugged him into the bedroom before turning him around and pushing him onto the bed. "Take your shorts off," he ordered urgently before swiftly pushing down his sweatpants, his hard, heavy cock springing free.

 _Shit, he's as beautiful as I knew he'd be. Even more, actually_ , Kagami thought as he ran his eyes over Aomine's lean body and took off his own clothes.

The way Aomine looked at him as he lay there naked on his bed made Kagami tremble.

"I thought I couldn't wait another second to be inside you, but now I have you lying there, all of you bared for me finally, I can't move," Aomine breathed as his heavy gaze continued to roam over Kagami's body.

The heat of it made Kagami grab his dick and stroke it slowly, softly, careful not to work himself up any more. He knew he'd made the right call when Aomine bit down on his bottom lip and his dick twitched.

"What do you mean, _finally_?" Kagami managed to ask.

Aomine kneeled on the bed and moved over Kagami, holding himself up on his hands and knees so they weren't yet touching, their hard bodies whispering together, taunting them. Kagami was struck dumb by the view, Aomine's face over his own, his naked body over his own.

"I've wanted to fuck you since the first time you blocked me in that Inter-High match. I've wanted you to be the _only_ person I fuck since you beat me during the Winter Cup."

Kagami – usually the guy who always had an abundance of words at his disposal and always more than willing to say them – found himself speechless for what felt like the thousandth time that morning. Only Aomine did that to him. So instead of speaking he gently traced Aomine's lips with his finger tips and smiled.

Then Aomine was kissing him again and it was flesh against flesh, hard body against hard body. Their hands were everywhere, travelling over every expanse of skin they could get their hands on. Now that Kagami had the right to touch Aomine he never wanted to stop. Until then he'd been a mostly silent recipient of Aomine's attention. Now he was determined to return at least part of that favour.

He spun them over roughly, landing hard on top of Aomine's body. Aomine didn't seem to mind as he quickly spread his legs and adjusted to the new position, allowing their dicks to rub against each other. Kagami fisted his hand in Aomine's hair and pulled his head to the side, opening up a wide expanse of neck for him to finally lick and suck on.

 _I'm going to get the back of this neck when I top him_ , Kagami decided with an anticipatory grin.

Now it was Aomine moaning and muttering a collection of curse words as Kagami licked and bit and sucked his way down Aomine's body. He scraped his nails over Aomine's nipples and received a strangled gasp in response, so he decided to do it again but with his tongue and teeth this time.

"Shit!" Aomine yelled and dug his fingers into Kagami's hair.

"I think we've found a winner," Kagami teased as he licked at Aomine's clenching abs and traced the V of muscle at his hip.

"Fuck you," Aomine panted weakly and Kagami smiled against his skin, his hands digging into the roundness of Aomine's ass.

"Soon, remember?"

"No, now," Aomine growled before forcefully pulling Kagami up by his arms and throwing him back down on the bed. "If I don't start prepping you now I'm going to come and the first time I come today is going to be inside you."

"Sounds good," Kagami choked out as Aomine made him roll over onto his stomach and lift his hips so his ass was sticking up in the air.

"Oh fuck," Aomine groaned and ran a palm down the curve of Kagami's ass. "You have no idea how good you look right now."

Kagami didn't respond, too busy burying his head in the pillows. Well that was until he felt Aomine bite his ass cheek hard enough to bleed.

"Ow! Fuck!"

Aomine laughed carelessly from behind him. "Now this ass is definitely mine."

Kagami rolled his eyes. "You'd think fucking it would be enough." Then his throat closed up when he felt Aomine's finger, slick with lube he hadn't heard him get out, run down the space between his cheeks.

"When it comes to you, Kagami, there's no such thing as _enough_."

 _What is this guy_ doing _to me?_ Kagami thought frantically as he squeezed his eyes shut.

That infuriating finger circle his tight rim. "Next time I fuck you," Aomine drawled, "I'm going to eat this out."

Kagami groaned heavily into the pillow before Aomine reached over him and ripped it out from under him.

" _I_ get to hear every sound I coax out of you, not a fucking pillow," Aomine snarled.

Kagami groaned again in response. Really, it was the only fitting one for _that_.

"Better."

Then that finger was breaching his tight rim. Kagami gasped lightly at the faint burn of it, loving the feel of it. He'd done this to himself enough times to know what to expect, but it was completely different when it was someone else doing it to him – when it was _Aomine_ doing it to him.

"How we doing down there?" Aomine asked once he was knuckle-deep.

"More…" Kagami gasped. "Give me more."

"That's it," Aomine encouraged darkly as he gave him one more, stretching him out wider.

Kagami breathed heavily through his nose, more to combat the once-again rising orgasm than to combat the burn.

"You want to come, Kagami?" Aomine taunted.

"Yes," Kagami ground out through gritted teeth.

"You've done so well, getting this far," Aomine teased, fingers moving in and out of Kagami's ass at a maddeningly slow pace. "Ready for your reward?"

"Fuck you."

"Just for that, I'm not going to let you touch yourself while you come."

"Fuck…" Kagami panted, "you…"

"Wait your turn."

" _Aomine_ …"

Aomine, the infuriating bastard, laughed. "Okay, okay. Ready? Hands gripping the bed, no touching!"

"Yes! Okay!" Kagami yelled as he immediately did what Aomine asked, way past the point of any form of resistance now. "Just… _fuck_ …just…" If Aomine dragged this out any more Kagami was going to cry and he wouldn't even be embarrassed about it.

"Just do it? Okay," Aomine said casually as he curved the fingers inside Kagami's ass and rubbed against his prostate.

"Fuck! _Aomine!_ " Kagami shouted as he came furiously, rubbing his cock against the sheets as come spurted out of his dick. He'd never come so hard in his whole goddamn _life_.

"There we go." Kagami could hear the self-satisfied smirk in Aomine's voice but he didn't give a shit. Aomine could wear that smirk every day for the rest of his damn life after giving him an orgasm like _that_.

A hand smoothed up and down his back as Kagami panted into the sheets, eyes watering. _Not_ crying. Watering.

"How was that, Kagami?"

"Fuck you…" Kagami wheezed pathetically, completely spent.

"I'm going to have to teach you some new words. I think replacing 'you' with 'Aomine' will do it. I know you can manage it, you screamed it just then."

Kagami forced himself to flop over to his back, wondering where all his famous stamina ran off to, so he could glare up at a – of course – smirking Aomine. He didn't say anything but he knew Aomine could read his face.

 _Fuck you_.

Aomine started laughing and sneakily slipped a finger back inside Kagami, making him twitch at how raw and electrifying it felt. "Yeah, yeah. Now turn back over so I can put my dick in you."

"I want it this way," Kagami said, teeth clenching in pleasure as Aomine gave him two fingers. He wanted to see Aomine's face as he entered him. No, he _needed_ to see it.

Aomine raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah? Harder this way."

Kagami huffed out a laugh. "I'm feeling pretty fucking relaxed." He bore down on Aomine's two fingers to prove his point. Aomine's smirk disappeared.

"Fuck. Okay. Yeah."

It was Kagami's turn to smirk as Aomine withdrew his fingers and fumbled for the bottle of lube. This was probably the first time he'd ever seen Aomine fumble with anything, his natural cat's grace failing him for once.

 _I like it. I like that I did that to him._

Then Aomine's newly-coated fingers were back, three this time. Kagami gripped the bedsheets and felt himself start to get hard as Aomine rubbed against his prostate, again and again.

"I think you're ready for me," Aomine groaned as Kagami clenched around his fingers.

"I'm feeling pretty fucking ready, Aomine! Just fucking put it in already!" Kagami yelled, all attempts at patience abandoned now that he was fully hard again.

"I don't want to hurt you," Aomine gritted out between clenched teeth. The sight of his flexing jaw did things to Kagami – shivery, warm things.

"At this rate you're going to hurt me more by _not_ doing it! My dick is so hard I think it's broken!"

Aomine grinned and leaned forward over Kagami, then fisted his hand around Kagami's cock. "I dunno, feels okay to me."

A strangled sound escaped Kagami's throat as he struggled not to come instantly. "Aomine, if you don't fuck me _right now_ I'm going to get myself off and I don't even care what you have to say or do about it!"

"You asked for it," Aomine warned as he leaned back, quickly put a condom on, covered it with a copious amount of lube, and lifted Kagami's hips with his hands on his ass. Kagami felt Aomine's blunt cockhead at his entrance and forced himself to relax, to breathe out as Aomine slowly pushed past his resistance. It stretched and burned and Kagami focused only on breathing and relaxing his body to make it bearable enough for Aomine to go the rest of the way. Aomine leaned over him, bracing his hands on either side of Kagami's body, and buried his head in Kagami's neck.

"You feel so good. So fucking good. Feels so fucking good to be inside you, Kagami," he whispered frantically, his hands gripping the backs of Kagami's thighs as he spread and lifted him. The new angle made Aomine's dick curve to hit just the right spot as he continued carefully sliding inside him and Kagami shouted something and suddenly he was boring down until Aomine was buried to the hilt.

Aomine bit down on Kagami's nape and Kagami gasped for air as the feel of Aomine inside him – _inside_ him – threatened to overwhelm him. He felt full and heavy and he gripped Aomine's face, bringing it above his own and just looked at him.

They stayed there, one inside the other – one on one – and looked at each other. Just looked. Kagami didn't think words existed to describe what he was feeling as his insides stretched around Aomine, accommodating him, and looked Aomine's face leaning over him, his expression soft and full of surprise and wonder. Kagami had been right – he'd _definitely_ needed to see the look on Aomine's face when he entered him. It was something he'd never forget.

Aomine smiled softly and opened his mouth to say something sweet, probably, something that captured this moment and –

"Ready for me to fuck you now?"

Kagami burst out laughing. The movement of his body caused Aomine's dick to shift inside him so he stopped that pretty quickly. _Holy fuck, that feels good_. He shifted again experimentally and smiled as Aomine groaned loudly.

"Making love is for Round 3, right?" Kagami teased.

Aomine pulled out of him slowly and pushed back in again, making the both of them groan at the impact. "Yeah…" Aomine breathed as he did it again. "First I…" pull out, slam in, "fuck the shit out of you." Out, slam in. Faster this time. "Then you…" Out, slam in, faster again, "fuck the shit out of me. Fair's fair."

"Fair's…" out, slam in. Again. "Oh, fuck!"

"Not how the saying goes," Aomine moaned as he started picking up the pace even more.

"Ah! Shit!" Kagami groaned as Aomine tilted his hips and hit his prostate. "How are you even talking right now?" he wheezed.

Aomine grabbed Kagami's wrists in one hand and pulled them over his head, the other hand spreading his thighs, holding him still has he slammed into him again and again. "How are _you_?" he shot back through laboured breaths.

"Guess you're not…ah!"

"What?" Aomine growled.

"Not doing your job properly!" Kagami managed to yell out as Aomine hammered into him.

Aomine groaned and let go of Kagami's wrists so he could plaster his body against Kagami's. One hand fisted in Kagami's hair and pulled it to the side, much like Kagami had done to Aomine earlier. Then he bit his earlobe, slamming into him and picking up the pace even further all the while.

"Careful what you wish for."

And then Aomine _really_ let the wild animal inside him loose. He pulled Kagami's hair, bit and sucked all over his neck, hips driving his cock relentlessly into Kagami's ass, fingers gripping so tightly into the skin of Kagami's hips he knew it'd leave bruises the next day. Kagami loved every moment of it. All he could do was hold on to Aomine's firm ass and the back of his head and enjoy the ride.

And what a fucking ride.

It was like that time they'd first played together in an official match. Aomine completely owned the court and it had been all Kagami could do to even hang on. Being completely and totally fucked by Aomine was a lot like that game, but a _hell_ of a more positive experience. It was a fucking revelation.

After an indiscernible amount of time of nothing but overwhelming sensation and Aomine's breath against his neck, Aomine's hand left Kagami's hair and gripped his dick.

"Come for me, Kagami."

And that's all it took. Kagami shouted – likely Aomine's name after _that_ performance – and spurted in the small space between their bodies, covering them both with come. Throughout the blinding white heat of his climax he felt Aomine's driving rhythm stutter and heard him shout – likely Kagami's name, but he'd have to clarify later – as he spilled himself inside Kagami.

He was vaguely aware of Aomine's weight falling on top of him and light kisses being placed on his cheek, eyelids, neck, lips. He might have done a few of them himself, but if he did it was completely instinctive. Hands gripped his face and lips pressed down on his hard and he heard his name whispered – "Kagami" – like a prayer before the weight lifted off and disappeared.

It was a freezing cold wet cloth on his stomach that shocked Kagami back into full awareness.

"What the fuck!" he yelled as his stomach spasmed under the cold cloth.

"Quit complaining, you baby," Aomine grumbled as he roughly wiped semi-dried come off Kagami's stomach and groin.

"Fuck off," Kagami grumbled back as he rolled over to his side and buried his face in the sole remaining pillow in an attempt to get away from the Cloth of Death.

"Moved on from 'fuck you' I see. Looks like my dick can work miracles," Aomine drawled as he ripped the top sheet from under Kagami as Kagami reluctantly shifted to accommodate his movements before reverting to his original foetal position.

"Fuck you," Kagami quickly shot back before adding, "I'm cold," in an embarrassing whine.

Aomine laughed. "Such a fucking baby. Here." Kagami felt a heavy blanket settle over him.

 _Not what I was after_ , Kagami thought as he pouted into the pillow. He turned onto his back, opening his eyes to see Aomine looking down at him, grinning fondly, still blessedly naked.

"Not what I was after," he groused petulantly.

Aomine laughed again, looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself at Kagami's expense, as usual. At least that fucking smirk wasn't back yet.

"I know, baby. I was just cleaning myself up. As much as I like having your come all over me, it's not the most comfortable thing to wake up covered in." Kagami gaped and blushed, something he didn't think possible after what they'd just done. Aomine laughed yet again as he climbed into the bed beside Kagami.

"I don't think I've ever seen you laugh so much," Kagami observed absently, thoroughly distracted by the way Aomine pulled him into his arms.

"That so?" Aomine mused as he pressed Kagami's head into his chest. "Guess you might be right. What can I say? You bring out the best in me." Kagami opened his mouth to respond, but Aomine beat him to it. "Don't get excited. _And_ the worst."

"Don't _you_ get excited – I was just going to say 'fuck you' again."

Aomine laughed, his body moving Kagami's along with him. Kagami didn't think he'd ever felt anything so good – wild animal sex notwithstanding.

"You little shit. Go to sleep before I fuck you into the mattress again."

"My turn next," Kagami argued around a yawn. He hadn't realised how exhausted he was until Aomine mentioned it. Besides, his current position was ridiculously comfortable and warm. There was nothing quite like having a hard chest to fall asleep on.

"Go to sleep before I change my mind," Aomine shot back as he ran his long fingers through Kagami's hair, relaxing him beyond even the thought of a response.

The last thing Kagami remembered thinking before he drifted off to sleep was that this felt so much better than beating Aomine at basketball ever had.

* * *

Aomine looked down at Kagami's sleeping form and had to try not to pinch himself.

 _This is real. He's actually here. He did just fall asleep in my arms. After I fucked the ever-loving shit out of him._

He allowed himself a sly grin for that last thought.

The hardest thing of all throughout that whole morning - other than his dick - had been trying to keep how he felt about Kagami from showing on his face every fucking moment. He knew it had gotten through sometimes, but then he'd see an answering look from Kagami so he supposed that wasn't all bad.

This was supposed to have been just a bit of fun for Kagami. Sure, Aomine knew from the beginning that he was never letting this one go. Not ever. Still, he hadn't expected Kagami to want to stay. He hadn't expected Kagami to feel the same way.

Because why would he? Aomine knew he'd made mistakes – enough of them to last a good few years yet. He knew he was rough around the edges and abrasive and hard to like. He knew most people who professed to love him only did so because of his talent and everyone else hated him for that very same thing. He that knew of those who actually truly knew him, most stayed out of some sense of misguided loyalty – like Momoi – or because they struggled to let go of bonds that belonged in the past – like Kuroko.

But Kagami? He was the last person Aomine thought would ever want him. Maybe as a quick fuck like most others did, but actually _want_ him? Like for _real_? He was light and laughter and strength and hope and everything that was good in the world, and he matched Aomine perfectly - the light to his dark, because it was obvious now who the dimmer light was - like two halves of a whole. He'd been fully prepared for Kagami to turn on his heel and walk the fuck out of his life right then and there after Aomine had challenged him on his doorstep. But he hadn't. He'd kissed him instead – and _fuck_ what a kiss. Was it any wonder Aomine had near clean sucked the guy's dick off from sheer enthusiasm straight after? Best fucking blow job he'd ever given in his _life_ and he knew Kagami had appreciated the fuck out of it.

It had been all he could do to maintain control of the situation. He'd had to, otherwise he would have come in 2.5 seconds flat. The amount of power Kagami held over him was ridiculous…and terrifying. The longer Kagami was in the dark about that the better, otherwise that little shit would always be getting his way and Aomine couldn't have that. Not when denying Kagami what he wanted was so damn fun.

He was in a world of trouble later though, once Kagami woke up and demanded Round 2. Like he was ever going to recover from _that_. He'd never been fucked before. He'd probably tell Kagami that before he fucked him. It seemed only fair, since Aomine felt like king of the fucking world because he was the first – and fucking _only_ – guy who'd had Kagami's ass. How could he deny Kagami that? So what if it meant something? There was no point in delaying the inevitable.

Aomine looked down at Kagami again, at his red hair stuck against his sweaty forehead, at the way his mouth opened slightly in sleep. He brushed his fingers over his lips, feeling his soft breath rush across his fingertips, and traced the line of his cheek. And couldn't help but smile – a true smile, nothing to it but blinding happiness and crippling affection.

Yeah, this was inevitable. _They_ were fucking inevitable. They always had been.


End file.
